Third Season: Autumn
by Artemisaish
Summary: Musim ketiga aku bersamamu. Ketika aku ingin kita bersama selamanya. Di tempat kenangan, aku melamarmu. Sekuel First Season: Spring dan Second Season: Summer. Third gift for Sasuke & Naruto 4th Anniversary. Prompt "Autumn & Caramel". Mind to RnR?


Naruto melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, entah sudah berapa kali dia melihatnya. Kakinya dihentak-hentakkan ke tanah begitu tahu sudah 20 menit dia menunggu di bangku taman ini. Yah, saat ini dia sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman kota, menunggu seseorang. Kekasihnya lebih tepatnya. Tangan kanannya memegang sekantung penuh permen _hopje_, permen kesukaan kekasihnya. Sesekali dia meraba kantung kanan jaket oranyenya. Memastikan sesuatu benda di sana. Oke, sekarang dia mulai gugup. Bagaimana kalau kekasihnya itu tidak datang? Atau bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa dengannya? Yang paling buruk kalau kekasihnya itu menolak?

Woah…

Tampaknya dia mulai dikuasai pikiran negatif, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir pikiran tersebut dari kepalanya.

Baiklah, dia harus optimis!

Naruto mengeratkan jaketnya. Ternyata, menunggu sendirian di taman begini tidak buruk juga, apalagi saat musim gugur. Daun-daun _momiji_ yang kemerahan bercampur dengan daun-daun cokelat berguguran di sekitarnya.

Memang indah sekali.

Tempat ini memang sudah tepat, apalagi kenangan bersama kekasihnya ada di sini. Naruto mulai bersin. Tapi tetap saja, cuacanya dingin.

Bicara tentang kekasihnya, Naruto tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya. Sudah empat tahun ini dia menjalin hubungan dengannya. Tidak mudah tentu saja, banyak sekali masalah yang dihadapi. Apalagi, sifat dan penampilan kekasihnya sungguh amat berbeda dengannya.

Yah, kekasihnya itu egois dan keras kepala, dia sampai harus mengalah berkali-kali kalau berhadapan dengan keegoisannya itu. Kekasihnya juga sangat dingin dan tidak peduli pada sekelilingnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang selalu tersenyum ke orang-orang. Walau begitu, karena perbedaan itulah dirinya jadi yakin akan tindakannya saat ini.

Yah.

Untuk melamar kekasihnya.

Menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Naruto kembali mengeratkan jaketnya, dan memeriksa kantung kanannya. Baiklah, cincinnya sudah siap. Cincin emas putih untuk kekasihnya.

Tidak ada hiasan apapun.

Polos.

Rasanya, Naruto tidak bisa menambahkan batu hiasan di cincin tersebut. Kekasihnya tidak cocok dengan berbagai batu hiasan. Dia sudah indah kok. Oke, kalau kekasihnya mendengar dirinya mengatakan itu, pasti dia sudah ditendang atau dibuat babak belur. Hahaha… kekasihnya memang sadis. Tapi menarik.

Sudah, 30 menit Naruto menunggu. Dan mulai gugup lagi. Apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya? Sudah beberapa kali Naruto mengirim pesan padanya tapi tidak dibalas. Kira-kira kemana dirinya? Naruto memandang ke depan. Sebatang pohon kenangan bersama kekasihnya. Tempat dia pertama kali bertemu, kalau tidak salah 15 tahun yang lalu. Saat dirinya tersesat, dan kekasihnya juga sedang tersesat. Menemukannya di pohon itu.

Walau sempat tidak bertemu selama sepuluh tahun.

Naruto berdiri dari kursi taman, melangkah menuju pohon itu. Dia bisa melihat, dirinya yang kecil memakai kimono kuning terduduk di bawah pohon.

Naruto tersenyum.

Duduk di bawah pohon, menyandarkan punggungnya sambil memejamkan mata, menikmati angin musim gugur.

"Tersesat lagi, _Dobe_?" mendengar suara yang daritadi ditunggunya, Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, melihat sang kekasih sudah berdiri di depannya. Sama seperti dulu, rambutnya hitam seperti malam kelam senada dengan matanya. Kulitnya pucat seperti jarang terkena matahari dan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Ah, dia memang menarik.

"Kau juga tersesat, _Teme_." jawab Naruto pelan sambil berdiri mendekati sang kekasih. Mengajaknya ke bangku taman, "Kenapa terlambat?"

"Aku ada urusan." kemudian sang kekasih memberi Naruto sekotak permen karamel, "Untukmu." Naruto tersenyum pelan, sepertinya mereka berdua lagi-lagi sepikiran untuk membeli permen kesukaan masing-masing. Naruto memberikan sekantung _hopje_ yang daritadi dibawanya pada sang kekasih. Mereka terdiam, menikmati permen masing-masing.

Naruto mengambil kotak cincin di kantung jaketnya, menggenggamnya erat.

Baiklah, ini saatnya!

"Sasuke…" sang kekasih menoleh, masih sambil mengulum permen _hopje_ tampak bingung melihat Naruto yang gugup. Pasti ada yang tidak beres, "Er- itu…" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, gugup sekali.

"Kau kenapa?" oke, Sasuke mulai bingung. Apa permen karamel yang dibelinya itu beracun? Atau kadaluarsa? Sasuke mulai melantur melihat sikap kekasihnya.

"Er-itu, hahaha…" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, menenangkan diri.

Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, melihat sang kekasih yang tampak bingung.

"Sasuke, _marry me_?" Naruto berkata tegas dan mantap sambil memperlihatkan kotak cincin pada sang kekasih.

Tertegun.

Sasuke tampak melotot lalu membuang mukanya.

Marah.

Naruto terkesiap melihatnya.

Sasuke marah?

Dia ditolak yah.

Naruto masih mematung melihat Sasuke yang tampak marah di sampingnya. Mungkin Sasuke tidak siap.

Naruto menggenggam erat kotak cincinnya.

Ataukah, Sasuke tidak mencintainya. Dia menatap sedih sang kekasih yang masih terdiam, tampaknya memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin, hanya Naruto saja yang terlalu muluk memikirkan untuk hidup bersama selamanya. Bahkan, Sasuke tidak pernah menyinggung soal pernikahan atau semacamnya. Ah, Naruto sudah salah. Dia akan meminta maaf pada Sasuke dan berjanji tidak akan menyinggung soal pernikahan lagi.

Naruto tidak mau berpisah dengan Sasuke, dia sangat menyayanginya.

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf." Naruto mencoba tersenyum pada Sasuke yang belum mau melihatnya, "Aku tidak tahu kau akan marah." masih tidak ada respon dari sang kekasih

"Aku janji! Tidak akan memintamu hal-hal begini lagi." Sasuke menoleh, dia menatap tajam Naruto.

Tampak marah sekali.

"_Dobe_! Kau memang orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui!" Sasuke menggeram, Naruto bingung sekarang. Dia memang tidak terima dikatai bodoh tapi bukan waktunya untuk marah, "Seharusnya, aku yang mengatakan hal itu, _Baka_! Kau membuat usahaku sia-sia!"

"Usaha apa?"

"Grr… makan semua permen sialan itu!"

Permen?

Maksudnya, permen karamel yang diberikan kepadanya?

Tidak tahan ditatap tajam terus-menerus, Naruto mulai membuka kotak permennya. Tadi, dia baru sempat makan satu karena gugup. Naruto mengambil satu permen, lalu yang kedua kemudian yang ketiga. Dan terhenti ketika dia merasakan menggigit sesuatu yang keras.

Naruto melebarkan matanya.

Jangan-jangan ini…

Naruto mengeluarkan benda keras itu dari mulutnya. Terlihatlah sebuah cincin emas putih berkilauan.

Naruto mematung.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka kekasihnya akan melakukan hal-hal yang menjurus ke arah romantis seperti ini. Selama ini, Sasuke anti dengan hal-hal berbau romantis. Naruto tersenyum, mereka berdua sepikiran lagi. Bahkan cincinnya sama persis.

Sungguh ikatan yang kuat.

"Kau mau melamarku?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak jadi!" Sasuke berkata ketus, "Kau menghancurkan rencanaku, _Dobe_!"

"Kalau begitu, anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengatakan yang tadi. Kau saja yang melamarku." Sasuke mendelik mendengarnya.

Menghela napas.

"Sudah, aku sudah tidak _mood_ lagi! Aku mau pulang saja." Sasuke beranjak dari bangku taman hendak pulang tapi tertarik ke belakang ketika sebuah tangan menariknya agak keras dan sesuatu yang lembut menempel pada bibirnya.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

Si Bodoh itu!

Menciumnya di tengah taman. Hanya mencium biasa, seperti mengalirkan perasaan masing-masing.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya, menatap sang kekasih.

Hitam bertemu biru, dua warna yang berbeda. Naruto mengecap bibirnya dan cemberut.

"Ukh…rasa kopi! Aku lupa kalau kau memakan permen _hopje_." dia mengecap-ngecap bibirnya mencoba menghilangkan rasa kopi tersebut.

"Kau pikir aku suka rasa karamel susu? Menjengkelkan!" Sasuke berkata ketus, mereka saling menatap lagi dan entah siapa yang mulai mereka berdua mulai tertawa. Dalam hal ini hanya Naruto yang tertawa sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Naruto merangkul bahu sang kekasih lalu berjalan meninggalkan taman tersebut. Taman awal segalanya. Kenangan berharga mereka berdua bersama musim gugur yang menjadi saksi kebersamaan mereka.

Benar kan?

Kita akan selalu bersama...

Selamanya…

-Sasuke & Naruto-

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Note: _Hopje_: permen rasa kopi dan karamel, pertama kali dibuat di Belanda.

* * *

Jika ada pertanyaan, fic ini pairnya apa?

Entahlah, saya juga tidak tahu #dilempar

Oke, terserah reader saja. mau menganggap ini Sasunaru boleh, mau menganggap Narusasu sah-sah saja.

Yang manapun boleh, asalkan mereka bersama.

Kemungkinan ada lagi sekuelnya...untuk _the last season and the last gift_.


End file.
